Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly and, in particular, to a fan frame of the fan assembly.
Related Art
In general, the fan usually generates some noises during operation. Therefore, it is desired to solve the noise issue of a fan during operation. The reason of generating the noise may include the airflow turbulence around the air inlet and air outlet or the vibration of the fan body. The noise caused by the vibration of the fan body can be minimized by designing a buffer structure or enhancing the connection intensity between the components of the fan.
However, the noise caused by the turbulence flow around the air inlet and air outlet becomes more obvious relatively, and this noise cannot be decreased by the additional buffer structure or enhanced connection intensity. In order to solve the noise issue, it is necessary to add some additional components or modify the shape of the fan frame to change the flow field. Unfortunately, these solutions can also sufficiently reduce the performance and property of the fan.